DB 31Dec-16Feb
Dev Blog 16 Feburary 2015 Haven't done a Dev Blog in such a long time! Sorry about this! We accomplished a lot this weekend and added more content into "ALFheim Online -SAOAII-". Remade the entire game with Filtering Enable, Filtering Enable prevents people from hacking their STAT's, Destroying the Game with exploits. No we can't do this with NSOA because we would have to recode the entire game including all Jutsu's, Gui's Functions, Player Animations, Leveling (Basically everything). Good thing we did this early with SAOAII, it took the longest to do since their was a lot of content already added into SAOAII, such as Animations (player animations all the way to flight animations), Races, Magic, and Gui Functions. Currently remade and added (animations) *Sword Animations, their will be two different class, Swordsman and Samurai. You don't have to choose classes, it'll be like skills, Swordsman is based on heavy damage. Samurai is based on accuracy damage. Preview video below *Magic Upgrade, We decided to just remake the entire magic effect to make a more realistic ALFheim Online. *New Player House Concept is in progress, players are now able to buy a House + Guild house in the game. *Player House will cost In Game money earned: *Guild House bought with ROBUX (2x Size of a House) (50R$), Includes logo of Guild, Armour, and Guild Storage. *Boss Battles, Castle Aincrad is the place you'll queue to boss Battles. Theory: You can either Queue with your Guild, 10 Players or you can Queue with Randoms and a part of 4 others. I'm considering making a Size for players to make Boss Rooms, so players can contribute by building a Boss Room of their own. *Spriggan Magic has been released few days ago (Wasn't on DevBlog) *Spriggan Territory is currently in the making (PICS on twitter) *We've decided to have Wings randomize, something like this The wings will randomize but will have Race Symbol in the middle like the anime ofcourse. *If you haven't already seen the boss it's on my twitter, get a chance to name items, NPCs, and Bosses in SAOAII by simply commenting a name on the twitter page. *More will come to this blog soon! Dev Blog 19 January 2015 Sorry if I haven't done a Dev blog in a long time. Preparing for College. This entire week is dedicated to SAOA 1/20 -1/25. If you got Test Server massive updates will come to SAOA. If the game must be delayed. We will delay it. SAOAII only been updated three since it's been released, it's coming along pretty well, got a lot of my community opinions from test server, they love it! Working on the inventory, this may not seem the hugest too you. But coding an inventory is like making the biggest part too a game basically. *Test Bow in the Inventory and some gamepass Swords will be in their (If I got time) *Party System (4 People per Party) *Adding Castle Spots, some Castles will be in game 1/20 - 1/25 Updates: *Damages *Skills for Races without magic *Adding Imp and Gnome *Adding Safezone + PVP open world. PVP open world will be competitive (Anti Race RK + Party RK), if you die you'll lose some of your money and wealth. *Adding the first Boss Dungeon ( Animating the Boss + Giving the Boss special moves to use.) *More to come soon Dev Blog 05 January 2015 Currently testing Magic for Races, most of my information are comming from SAO Alfheim Wikia Wikia, We are aiming to make magic something to level up, you start of with low level magic, each time you level it up it gets stronger / changes. Races with Race Magic: *Sylph: Wind Magic *Salamander: Fire Magic *Spriggan: Illusion Magic *Undine: Water/Healing Magic Race with Special Skills *Leprechaun: Black Smithing Skill *Cait Sith: Beast Taming Skill Races that haven't been made Confirmed to be made soon in game *Imp: Dark Magic *Gnome: Earth Magic Dev Blog 01 January 2015 SAOA is under heavy lag testing, Player Phyics, and Wing Phyics. By today we hope to accomplished: *Parry System for Sword/Bow Battling (Combo's with Mage). The Parry System is similiar to Batman Arkham Origins, you'll be able to fight opponents, and counter their attacks with animations. (This system is very complex and will take the most time to update). *Reduce map size while keeping a detailed map based of Alfheim world. (The current map is 128,000 compared to a Baseplate only 531) Hoping to reduce the map so detailing won't be a problem with Solid modeling/meshing. *Wing Phyics update. Wings animate andl fly faster doing downward + Automatically stop when hits objects. *More to come on blog (Not finished with these updates). FOR ALL OF YOU (THIS GAME MAY NOT RUN ON LEVELS, tired of ROBLOX RESETTING DATA/FAIL SAVE SYSTEM). Our new idea for SAOAII is a Skill System. (Skill System is not officially announced as of yet. We are comming up with massive ideas for Skill System.) Dev Blog 31 December 2014 Today is the day SAOA releases to Test Server. I've noticed the map is too huge and will cause a lot of lag, it takes 1 hour in total to walk around the entire map. I'm planning on decreasing the map size to 1/2 the current size. Note that the map is currently empty. Features: *'Cutscene Customization Pro' (It's new name), this Cutscene takes it too a new level is our best since NSOA. We are planning on upgrading a lot of things on the Cutscene, sorry if their aren't any female voices (I know makes it rather awkward for females We may just remove Kirito's voice "MAYBE NOT"). *'Character Races', Races depend on colors ... like Alfheim. You eyes, Cloths, and Hair are all features of the Races you choose. *''Cait Sith - Beast Tamers, cat ears and tails.'' *''Leprechaun - Blacksmith, Wings have a mechanical appearance.'' *''Salamander - Strongest attacks, Red Clothing. '' *''Spriggan - Illusion mage boost, Black Clothing.'' *''Sylph - Wind magic, Green Clothing.'' *''Undine - Mage Healers, Blue Clothing'' *'Wings', All races have different Wings, wings color depends on your Race color. Wings will depend on what kind of Race you decide too be. *'Animations', Character Movement, Breathing, Wings (Flying with Camera), Swords (Air Combat), Bows(Air Combat), Magic(Air Combat) have special custom animations we produced. You'll notice when using the Menu gui "M" you have arm animations that go perfect with the guis. *'Things to note: Their aren't NPC's or Leveling in the game yet. Please refrain yourself from buying test server if you hate testing Pre-Releases.'